Hakuren Oak
Hakuren Oak A main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is Teito's roommate at the church and, at first, his self-proclaimed rival for the priesthood exam. Hakuren is from the very wealthy Oak family in District 1, and recieved a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. At first, Hakuren refused, but Castor, the Bishop he works under, asks him to visit before making his final decision. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to go in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. History When he was very young, his mother was taken by a Kor. His father was ashamed and simply locked her up in her room so that no one would know about it, but Hakuren suggested asking the Church for help exterminating the Kor. His father refused, but later Frau came to his house and healed his mother. Hakuren believed that he was God who answered his prayers and since that day, wanted to become just like Frau. Appearance Hakuren's blonde hair is kept long, in a loose ponytail resting on his left shoulder. His bangs reach past his eyes but are parted on the right. He wears black boots and a white cloak, with a mantle over top of it. He is also often seen wearing round glasses. Anime synopsis He and Teito first meet soon after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since they look somewhat similar, but upon looking closer, realizes it is someone else. Upon seeing that Teito is training to become a bishop as well, he states that Teito is now his rival. Teito is thinking that there is something about Hakuren that is a bit familiar to him until Hakuren asks Teito whether middle school children were starting to take the exam as well. Teito suddenly realizes that Hakuren sounds a lot like Shuri Oak, his tormentor from the military academy. It turns out that Hakuren is related to Shuri and he and Teito immediately despise each other, even thinking "if this wasn't a sanctuary, I would beat him up". After trading insults, Teito asks Hakuren why someone from the noble Oak family, having a reputation for being in the military and the government, would pursue a life at the church. Later in the day, upon hearing that they are roommates, both of them demand a change, but are unable to. Because they are roommates, they are also assigned as partners for training and the examination. Eventually, they apologize for being so rude to each other and become friends. After Teito tells him about how Burupya is the reincarnation of his friend, Hakuren tells him about why he came to the church to become a bishop. After telling Teito his story, he felt embarrassed, but they became good friends. Their friendship is further developed when a Wars attacks the two of them after training and Teito grabs Hakuren's hand to stop him from falling. They both end up falling out of the building and have to be saved by Frau. After that incident, Hakuren offers Teito a handshake, calling him a 'comrade'. Teito hesitates, remembering how he became friends with Mikage but ended up being unable to protect him. He then tells Hakuren he'll be friends with him when he's strong enough to protect him. Eventually, they become very good friends, and before parting ways to begin their apprenticeship after completing the exam, promise each other that when they next meet they'll be much stronger. Trivia *Hakuren comes from the cadet branch of the Oaks, while Shuri comes from the senior branch. *The cousins play, fight with each other and call each other names. Hakuren yields when Shuri is close to tears. *There are six servants and two washrooms in the house where Hakuren's family lives. They have three villas too. (mini drama in the 12th Limited Anime DVD) *Hakuren is uneasy or dizzy when he is close with females, he calls the "sickness" "joseiyoi". It originates from his father's making him see many photos of females (in order to choose a prospective wife) since he was a child. (manga chapter 63) *Hakuren has a mirror in his clothes. (Anime episode 11) *The reincarnation of Mikage likes to sit on Hakuren's head or shoulder. (Anime) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Church members